The Baby and the Scorpion
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: The earth is on a peaceful era. Athena saints are allowed to live their lives as they want. One day Milo finds a baby next to the Sanctuary and the child is supposed to be raised by a "scorpion"! He then decides to find a better father for the girl amongst the other gold saints, but... Will he succeed on his mission!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya, it's a manga from Masami Kurumada.

**Summary: **The earth is on a peaceful era. Athena saints are allowed to live their lives as they want. One day Milo comes back to the Sanctuary with a baby on his arms, and the child is…?! Milo will raise a child?!

I'm not a native so, tell me if there's something wrong with the grammar on general use of language. I hope you like it!

**x474747474747474747474747474747474747474x**

**Prologue**

After the battle with Hades, Athena decided to revive her saints for pure compassion. They've fought uncountable battles for her sake and died twice, but they never had the chance to enjoy their lives as humans, so she decided to pray and bring them back to life.

When they were revived, she told them to live as they pleased, because whenever the time comes, she knew they would promptly fight again, however in those peaceful times, it was the time to fight for their own selves.

In the end, they stayed in their temples, but would go out once in a while, specially to the village around the sanctuary, so the people started to be fond of them. Some saints traveled to their hometowns and the life of peace started…

Clack, clack, clack

The heel of the gold shoes from Scorpius cloth clacked when Milo passed by Aries temple…

_Milo, are you going out the city again?

_Yes. I'm very impressed you like to be on your house all time. I get bored easily… -the scorpion saint joked.

_Good luck.

Mu had a serene smile as he waved to his companion who was going away happily. Milo was always excited when he went to the city, it seems this new life was a new phase for him.

When he was walking, he heard an unpleasant sound: a loud crying. Instantaneously he looked around. Could it be a baby? No, no one would abandon a baby on a remote region, the last time he heard the story of a baby in the sanctuary was when Athena was one herself, and the consequences were extremes: one person died, one saint was considered a traitor, and one little kid was laughed off for being the traitor's brother, not to mention that one saint had to kill his best friend. Too many problems came with one baby alone.

Shaking his head, he continued, but the loud crying stroke his ears again. Furrowing his brows, he searched for the source of the sound. His throat dried as he approached a big rock, because the sound seemed to come from beyond that stone.

Approaching carefully, he jumped to see what was hiding there, it was when his eyes met a certain crafted basket with a baby evolved in white sheets, crying to the point its cheeks were all red.

_W-what?

He kneeled and looked at the baby, it was a girl, she had a short, thin blue hair the same color as Milo's, and her eyes were shut, with tears dropping. She cried and cried, Milo covered his ears.

What was a baby doing there? As he raised the girl on his arms, to check if there was something wrong with her, he saw a paper dropping from the sheets she was tangled in.

Cautiously holding the small baby with an arm, he picked the paper with his free hand, reading it with a curious expression that gradually transformed into some kind of desperation mixed with disgust.

The paper had a note: "I'm sorry dear, I can't raise this child because I'm poor, I' won't be a good mother, but as she is your child, I'm sure you will be a marvelous father. Take care of Rika.

To: My Beloved _Scorpion_"

His face got pale and blue as his hand trembled while the child cried incessantly, for his displeasure. His mind was swirling and his thoughts needed to be organized.

"Whaaaaaat?! No, no, it must be a mistake! The mother must be referring to another scorpion…"

He put the baby in front of his face, a few centimeters and looked at her face, she stopped crying and a smile surged on her lips as she stretched her tiny hands to play with his face.

"Damn! Looks like me! No, no, but she can't be my daughter, I mean… I'm not the irresponsible guy who'd have a daughter and not know it to the moment she was born, right?"

_Da! –she pinched his face, giggling-

"She is cute and all… But, I'm not really fond of babies… The last time I heard about a person who had to take care of a baby, he actually died!"

"B-but… What do I do? I can't simply let a baby here, furthermore it said 'scorpion'…"

The girls started to cry again, and Milo pitifully attempted to shake the girl on his arms to make her calm down. Looking around there was no one to be seen, he sighed. He was a gold saint! He fought for the justice and peace, so wasn't it part of his job to take care of lost children whilst he searched for her parents? Determined, he came to his final decision:

_Fear not, little girl! I, the great gold saint, Scorpio Milo, will help you!

And with a playful smile on his face he looked to the sanctuary, the twelve temples.

_We will find a better father for you! Just you wait, gold saints!

He raised the girl who goggled with his excitement, unaware that her "father" was actually plotting to delegate her to another saint along with the duty to find her mother.


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya, it's a manga from Masami Kurumada.

**x474747474747474747474747474747474747474x**

**Chapter 01: **Be careful with Scorpions

Milo carried a baby on his arms, and it kept moving her tiny arms and legs, Milo sighed looking at the girl. How could be a baby so small and fragile? He was surely not fitted to take care of her, he couldn't let her alone too… So why not "deliver" her to another Saint. He was sure any other gold saint would take better care of her and find her real parents with no difficult.

He focused his sight on Aries temple as he went up the stairs, The first one was Mu, and he was a very responsible, a calm and fitted man to children care, he had a disciple already! Milo was sure the girl would be in good hands. Smiling, imagining he would succeed, he entered the temple.

_Mu! –he called animated-

_Milo… You're already back?

Mu appeared from the insides of the house, with a vague smile on face. His smile vanished slowly as his eyes gazed to the little baby on the scorpion's arms.

_... Milo… Whose child is this? Your daughter? –he asked with a worried expression-

_Of course it's not mine! I just found her outside the sanctuary, that's why I came back faster! It seems her mother didn't want to take care of her so I took her and-

He was interrupted by the sudden burst of crying of the girl.

_H-hey, calm there, little one. –he shook the girl smoothly, forcing a smile on his face- There, there.

_Oh, so you're going to take care of her? –Mu smiled-

_N-no! That's was what I was trying to tell you, she is not my daughter, but I couldn't simply let her alone since I'm a gold saint! But, you see, I'm not the best person to take care of children, so I hoped you would help me with this… You're experienced, you've been taking care of Kiki, right?

_Kiki is a different case, he's my disciple, not my son… And about you not being able to take care of a child, do you really think so? I guess you'd be a good father. –Aries was honest-

_Mu, I'm not willing to take care of a baby. I won't be a single father, moreover it's just while we search her real parents right?

_But you can do it without problems, Milo. Moreover, if you're the one who found her, don't you think that was destiny? It's unavoidable then…

"He must be kidding me! How can he be so plain?! He's laughing off me right? I know he is mentally laughing!"

_I'm not… -he chuckled-

_Mu, don't read my thoughts! And I'm talking seriously, I'm not prepared to take care of a baby!

_... Well, if you insist, why don't you ask another gold saint to do it for you? You have ten more options… Just ask them…

He turned and waved as he disappeared on the house while Milo persisted on calling for him, until his silhouette couldn't be seen anymore.

_Damn… Mu is just playing around with me… I thought it would be easy to convince him… well… There's nothing left here, I'll just follow his advice and ask the other saints… -he sighed deeply and looked at the girl- And you, little one, be quiet while we talk to the others right?

The girl smiled, without any comprehension of his words and stretched her hands towards him as they walked to the next house.

**x474747474747474747474747474747474747474x**

Arriving at Taurus temple, Milo looked for the gigantic saint, he easily found Aldebaran who was sitting on the entrance of the temple, reading a book. The giant noticed Milo and opened a smile on his face, welcoming the other with open arms.

_Milo! What brings you here? Did you go out to the city again? How was it?

_Da…

Aldebaran stopped when he listened to the third voice. He looked at Milo, then, to the child on his arms, and repeated it thrice before his flabbergasted expression changed to a serious one.

_Milo… Don't tell me… Is it your child?

_Ah, no! No! –he gestured with a free hand while holding the little girl on the other arm-

_Then, why would you carry a baby here?

_Well, actually…

He explained the story, choosing his words carefully because of the apprehension of the other saint. Aldebaran listened without saying a word, while the baby played with his big finger. When Milo finished…

_Milo, you're basically telling me you don't want to raise your child? –Aldebaran's face darkened-

_I've just told you it's not mine! She's someone else's daughter!

_Then, why would you bring her here? Moreover, why would you ask someone to take care of her? Aren't you being irresponsible by not assuming your acts?

_No, I just found her, she is not my-

The baby started to cry, it aggravated even more Taurus' mood when milo tried to calm the girl down.

_Milo, it's time to assume your responsibilities!

"H-huh?"

He felt small being threatened by the shadow of the giant in front of him. No longer after, he was kicked out of Taurus temple, and the child laughed at him when he had had, literally, his butt kicked by Aldebaran.

_So, you're laughing now? What a mischievous girl… -he got a bit irritated-

"Sheesh… I can't blame her, right? She isn't even aware her parents don't want to take care of her, poor girl…"

He then, proceed to the third house, expecting his attempts to arrange a new father for the girl were better accepted amongst the saints. But some thoughts worried him.

"Wait, wait…"

He stopped a few steps from the entrance of Gemini temple, and fixed his gaze to the girl.

"Saga is the next… But… He was the one who tied to kill Athena when she was a baby, right? Is it all right to ask him?"

"But, ah, he only tried because of his bad side, it must have been gone for a while now, right? So there shouldn't be any problem… Yet…"

He hesitated. Took a step ahead and a step back, unable to make a choice. What if the same happened to the girl?

"Saga doesn't seem to be a bad person, but his past with children isn't the best for a father…"

Then, a voice irrupted his ponderation as a chill ran down his spine.

_Milo? What are you doing there?

It was no one else than the resident of the temple, Gemini Saga, fazed by the presence of the scorpion. His expression relaxed a bit when he saw the little girl on Milo's hands.

_Milo… What does it mean? –his voice sounded concerned-

_Saga, I was about to talk to you…

He explained the story again, but in the middle of the conversation, the girl started crying loud and got agitated. Milo was forced to stop talking and concentrate on placating the girl's agitation.

_See? All she can do is to cry, I'm not a patient person to take care of children, furthermore, she isn't my daughter! There are many others more suited than me to do the task! Like you, don't you want a cute child? See? See? –he showed off the girl- She has the same hair color as you!

The girl cried more, her cheeks were rose, it was almost like she would stop breathing at any moment.

_I can't believe you're actually trying to give a baby like if it's some kind of product… -the twin sighed-

_But I can't take care of her! –he said exasperated-

Saga frowned and took the girl from Milo's arms, holding her properly and shaking a bit until her crying ceased.

_See? It's not so hard, but Milo, you should know children are quite sensible to other people's feelings, if you stress her too much, she will cry all time. Be reasonable. –he scolded off the other saint that was surprised on how Saga could take care of the situation so well-

"W-what? So he is the right person, he can take care of her!"

_See? Children need to fell security from its parents, don't badmouth this little girl. –he handed the girl to the scorpion again- And don't try to throw your responsibility on other people's shoulders.

"He will or not be the father?! Damn, I thought he would take care of her!"

_Now, you'd better take a good care of your daughter or I'll make sure to make you pay for your sins on another dimension… -he said in a grave, sinister tone-

"But she isn't my daughter!"

Milo gulped. Saga was no joke, but surprisingly he would make a good father, it was a pity he was not willing to accept the challenge.

Again, he had to leave the place without the results he expected. Choosing a good father was harder than he thought. The girl attempted to play with his face as he walked to the fourth house. Then, he noticed again something important.

"Ah… The next house is…I can't believe it…"

He looked at the girl who innocently played with his hair, pulling it and giggling.

"Death Mask! No, he is the worst choice possible! There are corpses and dead souls on his place, and he can open the portal to the underworld!"

_M-Miriam… I don't think he would be a good father…

Just then, he listened a laugh coming from cancer's house. The scorpion again was stunned. Slowly, the evil figure of the fourth saint appeared on the entrance of the house.

_Yo, Milo… Would you like to pay a visit to the realm of dead?

Death Mask's looked like a devil, as Milo sweated thinking on how he would confront that situation, the little girl cried on his arms.


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya, it's a manga from Masami Kurumada.

**x474747474747474747474747474747474747474x**

**Chapter 02: **There's no manual explaining how raise a child

_Yo, Milo… Whose baby is this on your arms? –Death Mask asked with a grin-

_A-ah… This is a complicated story, I'm not sure if you will like… -he said with a fake smile-

"Little Miriam, don't be afraid, this Italian dude won't hurt you!"

The girl cried and shook her members, like she was impatient with something, Milo had difficulty in holding the girl properly.

_You seem troubled.

_Of course I am, I've never held a child! –he told trying to fix the girl on one position-

_Is it your daughter? She has your impetus! –he laughed off and Milo snorted- I guess she wants to get down. Look…

He pointed to the girl who pulled her own little body down stretching her legs to reach the ground. Milo put her down, worriedly and she sat, satisfied, shaking her tiny hands and making strange baby sounds.

Milo tried to avoid further explanations, he didn't intend to let the girl with a man called "Death Mask", his house was dark, eerie and inappropriate for girls.

_Oh, so you're having problems on finding someone to take care of her?

_Yes, but I'm evaluating if it's the better for her…

_Oh, an irresponsible guy like you taking care of this cute girl? –the Cancer saint raised a brow-

_Look who's talking… -Milo responded sulky-

_What do you mean, she loves me!

He kneeled and touched the chubby cheeks of the girl who giggled soundly and tried to pick his finger while he played with his hand on air.

_See?

"No way I'm letting her with this man! She won't notice, but this guy had actually killed children! Look, look at those disgusting damn faces sprouting on the ground!"

The girl stopped and looked to a face popping out from the ground, the face had its mouth opened, the little baby touched the face, slapped it once, twice, and started slapping it happily as if it were a sport.

"Definitely I can't let this child here! Look, look, she's playing with people! That's not funny, my dear Rika, not at all!"

_Yeah! –Death mask laughed- She's perfect! I can take care of her…

_Hm… Sorry, I'm not sure if she's ready to live with another "father", I think just me is fine… -Milo picked the girl on his arms again as she slowly stretched her hands towards the faces on the ground-

_But… Didn't you say she's not your daughter?

_Ah, sure, but… Well… -he hurriedly walked to the exit of the house- Oh, look at the time! I will arrive late, bye!

_Wait, but I said I will take care of her!

Cancer said with deception, but his friend was long gone. Milo sighed once more after leaving Cancer's temple, he was fatigued and they were only on the way to the fifth temple.

"Now, I think we will find a father for her. Aioria is a responsible and noble man, I'm sure she will learn a lot from him and become a beautiful, healthy girl."

The scorpion smiled, breathing reassuringly, and the girl on his arms smiled too, shaking her teeny hands.

His arrival was welcomed by Aioria who was just walking out of his house, smiling.

_Milo? What are you doing here? Didn't you just left the sanctuary?

_Ah, I had some matters to attend to… -he smiled forcedly-

_Oh… A baby? –Aioria enlarged his smile seeing the little girl- Who is it? –he ruffled the girl's head and she giggled fondly of him-

"Perfect! He is the perfect father, they like each other and I'm sure he will be responsible enough!"

_Do you want her?

Milo said already feeling the victory sensation when Aioria picked the girl and let the little one pull his hair while the scorpion waited for his friend's response.

_What are you saying? She's a cute baby, aren't you happy you have such gracious daughter? –Aioria told as if it was obvious-

_She's not my daughter.

_... –Aioria frowned- Milo, I won't listen to your futile excuses, a man must assume his deeds.

_I'm not lying, she's not.

_You can't fool me. Everyone knows you have been hanging around the city. This poor girl has nothing to do with your unthoughtful acts! –he shook slightly the girl who insisted in play with his short hair-

_But-

_I'm disappointed with you, Milo… -Aioria shook his head negatively whilst adjusting the little girl to look above his shoulders- I thought you were a more responsible person…

_Wait, I will explain…

_I don't need to listen to your explanations, she is just an innocent child. Milo, men and women at our age start to pick their responsibilities.

_That's what I'm trying to say, she's not my daughter! Why does everyone think so poor of me?! I'm not the kind of man that spreads his "seeds" around the world, you know?!

_No matter what excuse you try to use, the fact is that your daughter needs you. –Aioria handed the girl to Milo again- And you'd better be a good father… -his face darkened- I can't believe you're trying to abandon your daughter, even if you doesn't feel responsible, we're not going you raise her alone, of course we would help you, just be a bit more honest and assume your children!

The girl giggled soundly stretching her hands towards Aioria while Milo held her. Sighing, the scorpion understood Aioria wouldn't take care of the girl either and set off to net next temple…

"Huh… Aioria is too responsible to accept someone's else responsibilities…"

"The next one… Let's see… Shaka… Ah! Yes! Isn't he the man who is supposed to be the nearest from God?! He is calm and mighty, and he follows Buddha's teachings, that means he must accept an orphan child, right?"

_See, Rika? –Milo caressed her chubby cheeks with one finger- We found a good father for you… Though he must be a strict person… -he let the girl play with his finger- I hope he doesn't steal my senses while I'm trying to convince him…

He gulped before stepping into Virgo's temple, while Shaka was meditating un Lotus position with his serene, powerful cosmo.

_Go to uncle Shaka, little Rika, convince him to be your father with your cuteness.

_Da!

She smiled and Milo put her on the ground, she raised her little body and almost got on her feet, but stumbled and fell, then she started to crawl around the house and went to the man sitting on lotus position.

She supported her hands on his leg and stood up, looking curiously at him, but he wasn't disturbed by her presence. Milo smiled victoriously, and walked carefully to get out of that peaceful house, but a voice called for him with a stern tone:

_Milo, where are you going?

Slowly, the scorpion turned back, the baby slapped Shaka's leg happily and continuously as he stroke the girl's hair softly.

_Ah, Shaka, I will explain everything, but, before that, would you be willing to take care of this cute little girl instead of me?

_Why would I take care of tis child if you're already with her? –he let the girl pull his cloak-

_Well…

He explained everything as the girl played with Shaka's long hair and he quietly listened to the scorpion who tried to persuade him.

_I don't believe I will be a better father, nor that your decision of handing her to someone else is right. –Shaka responded as he let the girl play with his hand- There's a purpose behind every happening one come across during its whole life… If you're the one who found her, I don't think you're not prepared to take care of this situation, if not, then you will surely learn…

_Ah…

"Good, now Shaka is trying to dissuade me, but I still don't want to be a father! This little thing won't stay with me!"

_Life is a mysterious thing… -Shaka smiled and took the girl on his arms, standing up and walking towards Milo- If you're given the challenge, then win it.

Saying those last words, the virgo saint handed the girl back to Milo, who seemed displeased, but he had no words to say anymore, and he surely didn't want to get Shaka mad. The last time someone did it, he took four of the five senses a person has of three people, that was not funny.

Leaving Virgo palace, he was going through the stairs to the next palace: Libra's. He analyzed the girl on his arms, moving her little body animatedly like it was a walk on a park.

"I'm starting to believe no one will accept the task… But How Am I supposed to be assuming the responsibility over a frail baby?"

_You know only how to give troubles, huh? –He looked at her eyes- May I let you here? –he put her on the stairs

She seemed pleased to be on the ground again. Milo walked to the next step of the staircase, and the girl, with difficulty also went to the same step as him, crawling until she grabbed his leg, happily, hugging it.

He sighed and took the girl on his arms again, proceeding on his walk with a brief smile on his face.

_Fear not, Rika, we will find a good father for you… The next one is Dohko… I'm sure he is experienced enough to take upon the challenge. He will surely take care of a cute little girl like you.

The scrorpion saint looked to Libra's palace which was drawing near and wondered how Dohko would react when he told the whole story, praying that, this time, the other gold saint accepted the duty.


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya, it's a manga from Masami Kurumada.

Are you liking this fic? Review it! Don't you like? you're free to review it too!

**x474747474747474747474747474747474747474x**

**Chapter 03: **Experience always counts

Milo had finally arrived at Libra's Palace. Dohko was sparring with Shiryu that was visibly losing his balance when Dohko stepped onwards and helped his disciple to stand properly.

"Those two… Whether Ancient Master is on Rozan or here I guess disciples are always disciples…"

_Ancient Master… -Milo interrupted the master disciple moment-

_Oh, Milo! You're already back? –the "ancient" master had a grin on his face, though he was not so ancient apparently-

_Yeah… Master Dohko, I thought you could lend me a hand with my matter…

Then, Dohko's face turned into surprise like Shiryu's when they heard a cute, low sound of a baby.

_Da! –the girl moved her body impatiently on Milo's arms-

_W-well… You see… -the scorpion forced a smile on his face-

_Milo don't tell me you were leaving the sanctuary all those days because you were playing around somewhere? –Dohko was astonished-

_N-no!

_But… It's a baby on your arms, right? -Shiryu asked worriedly- Just where did you find a baby? Isn't it yours?

_N-no! It's not mine! I just found her!

_Hahaha, are you telling me you found her like I found Shunrei?! –Dohko laughed- But Milo, this excuse won't do… -he approached and touched the baby's cheek-

She laughed, but suddenly grimaced, like something was bothering her and her face was gradually turning red, then she let out a burst of a loud crying.

_Milo! –Dohko covered his ears- Just what were you doing with her?!

_I was trying to find a new father, as you can see, I'm not a good one! All she does when she's with me is crying and crying… -he paused and said gravely, as if in desperation- Ancient Master, I'm sure your great experiences will help me… So, please, use your widow to help me!

_Give-me here.

Libra saint took the girl on his arms and analyzed what could be wrong, he checked her diapers, but they were clean, he looked at her little body to see if she was hurt somewhere, but there was no injury, the he swung the girl softly but she cried more.

_Oh… Milo, could it be you've been walking with this girl since morning and did not feed her with anything? –he raised a brow-

Milo stopped dead on his tracks and gulped remembering all the way he passed through to arrive at Libra's palace.

_Ah… No…

Dohko sighed to him, with a face of disapproval, but turned to the girl crying and smiled.

_Now, uncle will feed you! I'm a master at doing milk for babie's bottles!

_Ancient Master, I knew you would help me… -Milo felt relief-

_You don't need to thanks me, instead of it you'd better pay attention to your daughter.

_But she's not my daughter!

_It does not matter if she's your blood relative or not, a daughter is a daughter, and if you found her, just take care of her, "daddy".

He entered somewhere his house and vanished, milo followed him, but stopped when he listened to Shiryu's voice:

_How can you say that, Milo? Don't you know? Ancient Master also found Shunrei when she was a baby…

_That's right! –Dohko commented from afar- And under my care, she grew into a fine woman, right Shiryu?!

_M-master…! - The dragon saint's cheeks were red-

When they finally found Dohko, she was on his kitchen with a bottle ready to feed the girl that was tired of crying.

_Do you want to make the honors? -the ancient saint asked Milo-

_Ah, no… I don't think I'm prepared to do it…

_What a clumsy man… -he sighed feeding the girl properly- You know I'm only helping you today, you'd better learn how to be an exemplar father or else I'll really hit this head of yours that serves for nothing but impulsiveness.

_Ancient Master, I can't possible raise a baby like her…

_If you complain once more you'll hit you right now. –he swung the girl on his arms that was now satisfied and put her head above his shoulder- Because she is still a baby and may give you some troubles, but when she grows, she will be a beautiful flower, riiight~-he played with girl, smiling to her, and she smiled too-

_Ah…

"So Dohko is also refusing my great offer! If he really likes being father, he could be a father twice!"

_Then, you only need to feed her regularly, give a shower when it's hot or when she sweats much, and check and change her diapers frequently.

_So… that's your help?

_You're the father, I can only help giving you advices as I'm a veteran. But, here…

He gave the girl back to Milo who seemed disappointed, again. Dohko had a smile on face and played with the girl who grabbed his index finger.

_You'will give a lot of headaches to your father when you grow, right~? You should keep an eye, Milo, they grow fast, just look at my Shunrei, she was a baby some years ago and now she's already engaged, fortunately it's Shiryu, someone whom I respect, but you should take care, men those days are animals!

"He does seem a perfect father for a girl! Ancient master, just accept the offer already! And why Am I always treated as someone who'd have a daughter and be jealous of this daughter having someone?!"

_Now you're dispatched, be a good father.

Saying that, Dohko swiftly pushed Milo to the exit of his house, obliging the scorpion to proceed to the next house, that was actually his own house.

"Next one is my house… I should go to Aioros and ask him… He was responsible for Athena before right? And only died after leaving her under the care of someone else! But… The last time he took care of someone, he actually died so, there's the negative point… And if… he dies again and let the girl alone?"

"Ah, I should stop thinking too much and go ask him!"

Passing by his lone house, he finally came to Sagittariu's palace. Aioros was training alone, he grinned when he noticed the scorpion saint entering his house.

_Milo!-Sagittarius greeted animatedly-

_Aioros… I'd like to ask your help…

_Help? Oh… -he looked at the little baby- Probably something involving this sweetie? –he played with the girl-

_Yes!

"Finally, finally someone who can understand my words!"

_So, what is it?

The baby struggled on Milo's arms, like she was trying to go down, Milo had difficulties to hold the girl and Aioros laughed off.

_Here, let me see her. –He stretched his hand and Milo handed the girl- Hmm… Someone made a mess… Milo, do you have diapers with you?

_No… -he sighed- I can't believe on it… It couldn't be worse…

_Hey, she is only a baby, don't expect she will even understand your complaints… -he played with the girl's finger- Isn't it right~? Your dad is a slovenly person!

_Hey, I was not prepared to take care of a baby, you know? She was abandoned, but just 'cause I found her, it doesn't mean I'm the one who should take care of it!

_How can you say something so cruel to a sweet child? –he cast a serious glance on Milo- She is just a baby… Uncle Sagittarius will help you, little girl…

He entered his house rooms and searched for something, in no time he had a diaper and was already bathing the girl to change her.

_Milo, watch with attention, I will not repeat this. The next time it will be you taking care of her!

When the girl was clean and changed she seemed proud and happily stretched her arms towards Aioros.

_see? She is not even attached to me, she will believe anyone who take care of her is her father, so, please…? –he pleaded with his hands together-

_No… It's not true… -he turned the girl in Milo's direction and she waved her arms frantically- See? She already has you as a father, so take a good care of her and raise her properly, right? Stop asking everyone to be her father on your instead.

_B-but…

_Milo, responsibilities comes to us, and as men we may embrace them! I know you're capable of taking care of a lonely girl!

_...

Deception was stamped on his face, but the other gold saint also wouldn't accept the job.

"There's only three more to ask to… I wonder if they will accept… Shura is a silent person, will he accept the task…? About Camus it's a bit… Improbable he will take care of this girl… And Afrodite… Hum… He may accept, I'm sure he may like little girls as he likes roses…"

"May I ask Shura or not…? I don't think he will be enchanted with the idea of raising a little girl…"

_Well, let's test my luck!

Breathing profoundly, the Scorpio Saint walked to the next house, but when he finally arrived, the house was completely dark and shady… He narrowed his eyes, it didn't seem something good would come from that place…


End file.
